The TB Clinical Diagnostics Research Consortium will establish a consortium of sites in TB endemic countries for the purpose of evaluating diagnostic tests and strategies in the context of existing clinical algorithms for diagnosis or exclusion of TB. The consortium will provide an integrated approach to diagnostic development, allowing promising new diagnostics to be evaluated in a TB endemic setting and allowing for direct communications between diagnostic developers and clinicians as necessary to assure a new diagnostic test significantly contributes to improving diagnosis of TB and advancing clinical care for the disease. The consortium will also provide a resource to the TB community for outside investigators to obtain information about TB diagnostic development.